Breakouts
by chidori19
Summary: What happens when someone in a group of three friends, turns out to be a survivor of the Tall Oaks Incident? Warning: This story involves OCs and OC/OC and probably little to no appearences by many characters.Set 10 years after the events of Resident Evil 6.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Breakouts, by solidpanther19

Xavier, Alexis and James were sitting at their table. After sharing a brief joke about one of their female classmates, Xavier brushed his brown-blonde hair out of his face, revealing his hazel and James responded by calling Xavier by the one name he hates, flirt.

"I AM NOT A FLIRT!"

"You are too!," his best friend, James said.

"How am I?" Xavier asked with confusion and curiosity.

"Well," Alexis, his girlfriend, said."You just told us a story of how you hit Ashley in the ass with the football on 'accident'," she said throwing up air quotes.

"Yeah," James added, "It is bad enough when your own freaking girlfriend says you are!"

"Hmph," Xavier scoffed, he then went into deep thought._They don't know anything about at all._He felt his gun hidden inside his jeans on an inner holster.

Abrubtly the intercom sounded, sending shock through everyone. The sudden noise caused Xavier to flinch, jolting the gun.

"Attention School," an Edonian voice said harshly."Stay in your classrooms, all those who don't obey, you will be shot." As if wanted, there was a cocking of a firearm.

Taking this oppertunity, Xavier quietly went out of his chair and dove under a desk.

He then quickly unholstered a Colt Compact .45.

_Showtime._

**(A/N: I don't intend to make Xavier, James, or Alexis come off as Mary Sues. Basically, James and Alexis are practically normal 13 year olds. Xavier's backstory will be revealed the next chapter or two. The appearences of James,Xavier, and Alexis go as followed in order to give you a better idea of the story.**

**James: A 5'8 pale skinned male with blue-ish gray eyes. He is what is labeled as "the dirty joker."He has black hair that is kept neat.**

**Alexis: A 5'4-ish petite Caucasuan girl with long brown hair and dark brown is a skilled runner but not very a tendency to make her boyfriend uncomfortable with sexual jokes.**

**Xavier: A 5'7 well tanned athletic male with hazel has brown-blonde hair that is messy and is medium length.**

**So there.**

**R/R)**


	2. Chapter 2: Xavier revealed!

_Chapter two: Xavier revealed!_

Footsteps echoed through the hallways and boomed closer and closer to the door.

_The time when I thought everything was okay, shows you how fucking wrong I am._He thought to himself.

The door opened and a tall man in a military outfit, complete with a black balacava, carried an assault rifle Xavier identified it as also had a holstered Nine-Oh-Nine.

The man spoke in his native tounge, which noone could waved his gun around as if to signal, "_If any of you freaking move, I will kill you!"_

Luckily, Xavier was hidden in such a way that he was not able to be seen by the man.

_Here goes._Xavier drew a deep breath and walked bent man's front was away from Xavier, and Xavier took a quickly sprang up and pistol whipped him in the back of the someone's jacket, he wrapped the article of clothing around the Compact's barrel and used it as a silencer. He fired.

_What the hell?_

Xavier unmasked the unknown man revealing a hideous man had three eye-welts and a bloody river on his forehead where the bullet exited.

"J'avo." Xavier muttered.

The body combusted into fire,startaling everyone.

Xavier stood up and reached for his phone.

Moving things around, he found what he was looking for and pressed "Call."

"Hunnigan, we have a problem."

**(A/N: There is Chapter Two. I know these two have been short, but they will be longer as the story the Hunnigan in here is actually Hunnigan II. After all, this story is set about 10 years after Resident Evil 6.**

**R/R)**


	3. Chapter 3:The termination

_Chapter Three: The termination_

_"_Look,we don't have much time." Xavier stated as he bent to grab the rifle."James, catch." He tossed it toward his friend."Two extra mags." He threw them as well.

"Alexis, Nine-Oh-Nine," He tossed it to her."Four mags, catch."

"Now, the three of us are going to go out this door leading to the ?"

"Yes?"

"Don't screw this up."

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks. Anyway, get me an evacuation chopper for me and my aquantances.I'll contact you later."

"Bye."

"Ciao."

Silence was heard for three minutes.

"Why don't we just go out through the door leading to the hallway?" James spoke up.

"Because _Dobe_, the hallway goes to the office, where most of them , let's just go."

The trio made their way to the outside went forward and stopped after getting to an entrance leading to the office signaled to go in and Xavier took point.

"Alright, shoot to 't shoot anywhere but the head. If you were to shoot them in the arms or legs, it will most likely ?"

James and Alexis silently nodded and went farther into the belly of the a good five minutes of walking, they made it to the to advance, Xavier went in gun ready.

He fired off five rounds killing three J' was about to fire again when he realised that he shot one in the arm.

The arm suddenly mutated into a shield like thing and made it's way toward tried to fire at it, but an unsatisfying click was what was heard.

_Damn short clipped friggin' pistol! Oh well, I guess I should say goodbye._He glanced over at Alexis._Goodbye, hun.I love you._The shadow of the sheild crept upon him and he awaited death.

"HEY UGLY!"

*BANG*

**(A/N: That is chapter 3. Who is it that fired? Who is responsible for this? Will I write more? It is unknown! Find out next time in Dragon Ball Z-err, I mean Breakouts.)**


	4. Chapter 4:The Evacuation

_Chapter 4: Evacuation_

Xavier restradied and reassured himself that he was still looked down and saw the J'avo already bursting into looked toward the direction of the gunshot, the shooter was revealed to be James.

"Thanks, you really saved my ass right there!"

"No problem!"

"Hey!" They looked in the direction of Alexis, who had taken cover behind a flipped desk."Need help! No?!"

"Right!" The two friends said and joined her in the fight. Xavier reloaded his Colt and they fired by one , the J'avo had somehow gotten their legs chopped off and was crawling on the floor rather and James walked toward it and stomped it in the head.

"Hunnigan, the hell is that chopper?!"

"It is on it's way, so calm your fucking testicles!"

"My testicles? You sound big and bad when you cuss so wildly, huh? Well then, fuck fuck fuckidy fuck fuck!"

Hunnigan scowled.

"Aw, did that offend wittle Hunnigan?"

"Shut up!" It was Alexis who said this.

"We do this all the , is that escape chopper around?"

"Yeah, it should be arriving on the football ,my right hand man, will be the sure you are there Chicken-ass!"

"It is a FUCKING ROOSTER TAIL!"  
"Whatev."

*sigh*"Let's go."  
They made their way to the football field and met Mike. Then, they were off on a trip to Xavier's and Hunnigan's home.

"Xavier," Alexis said."How are you involved in this?"

"Well, in 2013, I went on a vacation with my foster parents. Sadly the date was June 29, and we were at Tall Oaks.I was so young , I survived the incident and was placed in the government. At the age of 12, I was assigned a mission in Kalingrad, was dealing with an outbreak of Las Plagas. Las Plagas was a parasite that can take over the mind of one,give them increased strength and speed, and was easy to be , back in 2004, Agent Leon S. Kennedy was in Spain dealing with a bio-terrorism group known as Los Illuminados(The Enlightened Ones). He supposudly dispatched all of them;however, that was false. There was a group in Russia and while he took time off, I was forced to destroy each spot of parasitic virmin in that all you want to know?"

They nodded.

"Hold on, call from ?"

"Xavier, I forgot to tell you. You remember China on June,30th?"  
"Yes."

"Supposudly, there is going to be a missle launch targeted at Hawaii in one ,the President wants you and your friends to train for a month in order to prepare , and Xavier?"  
"Yes?"

"You behave on that plane! Remember, my right hand is there!"  
"Your right hand comes off?

"Ass!"

_Great, another time with the people I care can I do?_

**(A/N:Well Chapter 4 is , Xavier's backstory! Do you know where I pulled the 'right hand' joke?**

**R/R)**


	5. Chapter 5:Preperation

_Chapter 5: Preperation_

The helicopter dropped the three off at the H/X resort at 3:45 PM. Xavier and Alexis flew smoothly through the ride. While James, calling the copter a "swirling metal death trap", vomited an approximate 4 times during the ride, much to his concern.

When arriving at the estate, James and Alexis was amazed at what government funding could house had white outside walls and looked kinda parrelelogram front door had glass French the doorbell is wrung, it plays the instrumental version of Kontraband's "Fame", Xavier's personal favourite.

The living room was magnificent, consisting of a dark brown couch, glass endtables, a 50'' TV on the wall, and half white and half brown kitchen was rather simple, with a black granite counter and hands-free black sink.

"Hunnigan! Get out here! We have guests!"

"Comin', God!"

"Well hurry your ass up!"

"Shut up!"

Hunnigan came out in a black spaghetti strap shirt with a black sports wore a pair of blue capris and a pair of dark grey converse sneakers.

"James, Alexis, this is my support contact, Lily Hunnigan."

"Hello," Hunnigan said shaking James and Alexis' hands.

"Anyways, James come with me."

"Ok?"

"Alexis have some drinks in the minifridge in the computer room, Hunnigan have fun."

The two departed to the computer room down the hall and James and Xavier left to the room to the door had a Nuketown-ish caution sign on it and a fingerprint scanner to the said that it was for "security reasons."

The room had a much darker atmosphere than the rest of the seeing it, James commented,"fucking emo room."

The room had dark red walls and a black bed with red comforter looked like the flames from was a 25'' TV on the some reason, there was a switch on the wall. _Oh man,_Xavier pondered,_he is gonna love this._"Hey James,"

"Yeah?"

"Watch."

Xavier flipped the switch and the wall turned to the right, revealing a small armory full of Xavier's included a no-stock shotgun,USP .45, M1911, Berretta 9mm, survival knife, and a pair of VP70s.

"Woah."

"Yup," Xavier said, putting his Colt .45 back in it's spot."Ever heard of simulations?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to train you using simulations, ok?"  
"Ok."

"Alright, then let's go."

They exited the room and met up with the other two.

"Hunnigan, let' start the simulation. What is inside of the rocket?"  
"Multiple doses of the T-virus."

"May I ask a question?" Alexis said.

"Shoot."  
"Why doesn't the government step in and destroy the rocket?"

"Well, our enemies will just move the rocket and we will have to pay money in a game of cat and mouse," Hunnigan stated.

"Oh."

"Anyways, the simulations are actually two parts. The T-Virus outbreak in Raccoon City, and numbnuts' mission in Russia."  
"Hey!"

" You two will participate in these to prepare yourselves in this mission and probably more in the future."  
"Wait, we aren't agents," James said.

"Yes you are," Xavier said.

"How?"  
"Well, you have been kinda inducted by Hunnigan and I. Let's go down to the elevator room."

"Hell no! I am not goin' anywhere!" James said.

Xavier sighed. _I really don't wanna do this. Oh well._Xavier flipped James over his shoulder and knocked him out in one swift motion."You comin' Alexis?"

"Yes," she quietly said.

They went further down the hallway and arrived at the walked in and Hunnigan pressed a button that said "S-room."

It was a quiet ride down, Alexis worried about the un-concience James laying on the arrived and Xavier slung James over his room had dark walls with a high lookout in the walked over inside the lookout and typed something on the computer, making the walls light logo of the U.S Government appeared on the walls. Then, a bright white screen appeared and had dark letters saying,"Simulation program V.2.5."

A picture showed on the screen of a burning city with several infected. A blue rectangle appeared in the south corner saying" Raccoon 1998."

"Well, you are going of slow-moving them in the head on sight, and try to avoid large crowds of them. If you can, try to meet up with the following two people, Claire Redfield and Leon you meet them, you will have a better chance of he wakes up, tell James what I just told you.I will place you in a bar, while James in a Police Department."

"Alright."

"Good luck and Alexis?"

"Yes?"  
Xavier closed close to Alexis and planted a sweet kiss on her lips."Be careful."

"I will."

Xavier started walking toward the lookout,"Love you. We will moniter you through the lookout."

"Love you too."

Xavier told Hunnigan,"Start it up."  
"Alright."

Everything lit up blue and they lost sight of each other.

Xavier entered the room and looked at the computer and saw Alexis in the bar while James was starting to regain conciousness.

_Let's see what they the games begin._

**(A/N: A longer chapter! Prepare for a mildly okay reboot of RE2, it should be way better the ORC. Anyway the story's preception will change to half Alexis half Xavier. If you were wondering, Xavier pulled a dick move only to make them better prepared. Xavier only gave them a pistol and knife each. Alexis got a Glock and James got a P99. Also, a VP70 is known as "Wing Shooter" in RE6.**

**R/R)**


	6. Chapter 6:Hell on Earth

_Chapter 6: Hell on Earth_

Alexis immediatly panicked when she heard someone opening the door looked around hoping to find a weapon. She found a Glock and a Combat knife, like she knew how to use it!She heard a female voice from downstairs.

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you, please continue what you are doing. Back off!"

A door had else was here! Could it be James?!

"Get down!" Gunshot. A body hit the ground._What is going on down there?_

Meanwhile:

"Come on Alexis, go down there. Please!"  
"Xavier, stop worrying. She will. Look."

-  
Alexis walked toward the stairs and quietly stepped down to her size, she was able to make only one opened the door slightly to look at the was a woman in a biker looked early 20's maybe? Then there was a young man of the same wore a body suit and carried a pistol.

"You'll need this, here." He gave her a gun.

A voice from outside said," Yo,man get your ass out here!"

"Alright,geez."

"Who was that?" The woman asked.

"Some guy saying that he was at the Police Station."

Alexis's eyes widened at this statement._James!_

"James!" Alexis said, bursting the door scared the two in front of her.

"Alexis?" The voice said.

Footsteps sounded and appearing at the doorway, was James.

"Come on!" The man said.

The four was led to a police garage, holding two cars on the inside.

The man and woman made their way to one car with James and Alexis walking to the other.

"Mind if we know each others' name?" The man asked."Mine is Leon Scott Kennedy."  
_So that's Leon? He doesn't look like much._

"Yeah," The woman said. "Mine is Claire Redfield."

"The name's James, nice to meet you."

"Mine is Alexis."

"Well," Leon said."We can have a better chance at living if we go to the Police Department."  
"I don't know 'bout that," James spoke up."It is filled with them."

"Yeah, but there are four of us."

"True. Okay then, Alexis and I will go downtown, you and Claire go on the main street."

"On it."  
They got in their vehicles and drove riding passenger and James as driver.

"See? They're fine," Hunnigun said.

"Alright,they met now they are splitting up! You remember what happened to Leon and Claire right? They crashed!"

"But they are going on a different road! They will be fine. Just trust James to protect her."

"Fuck! She be dead!"

"Trust your fucking friend!"

Everything was going rather smoothly, until they saw fire and a noise of a car crashing.

"Leon! Claire!"They both said.

"Shit!" James said. "We're losing pressure on the gas and the police station is a five mile walk! Plus, there are a thousand of those things!"

"We'll have to take a chance!"Alexis stated.

"Alright, shit!" They both got out of the car and looked forward toward the police to Twenty infected were standing, oblivious to their arrival. Alexis darted forward and James followed, not to far behind.

_Remember what Xavier said. 'Avoid large crowds.' But compared to what we just saw, I am sure we can outrun them._

"C'mon!" James said.

Alexis realised she had lagged behind and caught back got to the back entrance to know of a horrible thing, the door was locked!

"Fuck!" Alexis said.

"Hold them back, I can get this open!"  
"Alright!"

A couple of zombie headshots and Alexis's clip was out. As if a gift from God himself, James reered back and kicked the door open after three long tries. They rushed in and locked the door back.

"Help me!" A voice said.

"What the hell?" James said.

**(A/N: This is probably my worst . Can you guess who asked for help? Anyways, I think this is a decent chapter though.**

**R/R)**


	7. Chapter 7:Enemy or Ally?

_Chapter 7 : Enemy or Ally?_

They rushed towards the sound of the voice and witnessed a small girl, no older than ten, was backed in a corner with five infected coming toward her.

"C'mon! We got to save her!" James said."She's a little girl, we have to!"

_Good Choice James._

He unsheathed a 10 inch combat knife and sprinted towards the girl. He planted the knife deep in the skull of one, pulling it out and using the force to stab another in the "fatal T."He continued to duck and stabbed one in the leg, forcing it to then spun and stabbed it in the skull, using all ten stood up intent on taking out the last one when it snuck up behind him and started to attack shook and shook but it wouldn't , it body dropped and saw his knife in it's skull.

He looked around and saw the little girl shaking."I-I-I just..."

"Thank you for saving me there. What is your name?"

"I-I'm Sherry, Sherry Birkin."  
"Hello Sherry, I am James and this is Alexis?" He looked in the direction of her, but she wasn't there." Where the fuck are you?!"  
"Over here! There is a hallway, get Sherry and lets go!"

"C'mon Sherry, let's go. Okay?"  
"O-okay."

The three looked at the hallway and noticed something about it. It was errie! A light flickered and it had blood stains all over the walls. They walked down the hallway and saw a map of the building. Near the center, there was an armory.

"We can go there!"

They walked cautiosly down the were almost there to the armory when a door broke down not to far behind them and 8 infected came out. They ran the rest of the way to the armory, opened the door and locked it.

"I'll look over here, Alexis look over there. Sherry, sit down and catch your breath."

They searched for five minutes until Alexis said," Found something! A shotgun, shotgun sling, and ammunition for 9mm pistols and 12 gauges!"

"Alright! Hand me the shotgun!"

She threw it to him and he checked it._Clean_, he thought.

The door was starting to cave in. A loud thud sounded.

"Sherry, run! There is an air vent! GO! " Alexis said.

Sherry looked around and found said air vent, she ran around and crawled through it.

The door bashed open, revealing a Hunter B.O.W.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" James said.

"Oh, hell!" Xavier said."THEY ARE DONE FOR!"

"Calm down!"  
-

"Focus on it!" Alexis said, pulling her Glock out.

"On it!" James said, already firing at it with his newly aquired shotgun.

The Hunter was actually getting damaged until James had to then ran at him full speed and started to grab at got James in a crushing bear started reaching for anything he could get a hold got his hand down to his belt and pulled out his combat stabbed it square in the face, and it let go. He quickly unholstered his P99 and shot it in the head, killing it.

Alexis was taking out the 8 zombies rather was using her knife and after getting into a rythym, started flowing like an by one they fell until they were all dead.

"Hope I never fight that ass-hole again!"

They walked through a door and saw another map. On the top floor, there was a heliport. All they had to do, was run up the stairs about 4 times and they would be there.

They made their way to the heliport and a helicopter was planted right there.

The helicopter was starting to twirl;however.A Russian man was flying aboard.

"Hell No!," Alexis steadied her Glock and completely killed him."Let's go."

They got in the helicopter and the sky suddenly got fuzzy. In blue letters said " Simulation complete."

"'Bout time!"

"See? They are fine!"  
" I know but I hope they will be prepared for Russia."

_I wonder what Alexis and James will think of me during Russia._

**(A/N: Well that is the end of the Raccoon City simulation.I think people will really enjoy this one to be .. well there is a backstory to Xavier. He did not meet James or Alexis until one year after Russia, so he is twelve. Wonder what he means about what they think of him?**

**R/R)**


	8. Chapter 8: What's up with Xavier?

_Chapter 8: What is up with Xavier?_

The black walls returned and Xavier came out of the lookout and helped them with taking off the gear."How was it?"

"Hell," James replied.

"Welp, at least it prepared you. Okay, you get a day's rest, then tommorrow you go to rest for now."  
"THANK GOD!" James said.

"That was awful!" Alexis said.

"Just go rest, okay?"

" don't you come join me?" She winked.

Xavier's face started turning a bright cupped his hands around his face to stop everyone from seeing just laughed and went to get her well deserved rest.

- _The Next Day-_

"GET UP JAMES!" Alexis screamed."Xavier and Hunnigan are about to tell us about the next simulation!"

"God, can't a guy get some friggin' sleep around here?"  
"Nope. Now get you ass up!"

"Fine!"

He got up and got clothes that were laid out for on the couch really fucked up his back, but he could just now realised what Alexis was wearing.A green-blue beret with matching shoulder pads, a grey sweater, green military pants and black combat her side, sat a Beretta the shoulder pads was her combat knife.

He then looked at his clothes. A black jacket, green button up longsleeved shirt, black military pants and matching boots and fingerless gloves. There was a belt and holster for a pistol and knife. His combat knife and a .357 Magnum was waiting for him.

After changing clothes,Alexis and him made their way to the simulation room and caught a glance at Hunnigan and Xavier. Hunnigan was wearing a formal grey pinstripe suit with black had her brown hair back in a ponytail and she wore a black pair of glasses.

Xavier was wearing a black dress shirt, with a red t-shirt had black skinny jeans and black some reason, he didn't talk to just sat there.

"Alright," Hunnigan said."You two are going to Kalingrad. Your objective is to eliminate the last of the Los Illuminados and their won't be too far away from your spawn won't recognize you because you haven't met yet. He won't know you or his relationship with are basically them, shoot their head, blah, blah. However, the plagas in them can make them strong or big or can lose their head but the parasite will still be in are your weapons. A M4 for James and a MP7 for Alexis. Get ready."

"Alright, go put on the gear."

They walked in and put on the gear. The walls lit up showing the sign and flipped around until they reached showed a snowy area with someone in the middle with a bunch more people.

Everything went blue, and they were gone.

**(A/N: There is Chapter 8! What IS up with Xavier? Guess you will find out in the next chapter! :o**

**R/R)**


End file.
